wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Sweet Start
A Sweet Start is the first episode of the Confectionery Queenz series by Bratzy. Previous: N/A Next: Candy Competitors Date Aired: Wednesday 13th August 2014 Characters *Neophina Creamwich *Neopoliette Creamwich *Strawbetsy Muttonfudge *Melissa Gummy-Goober *Melody Von Schweetz *Fluffy Cottine *Vanellope Von Schweetz *Lexi Icebow *Sophie Icebow *Fuzzy Cottine Plot "Get out of the bus!" Neopoliette hissed,as the bus stopped.Neophina stepped out of the bus her heart thumping with excitement.Neophina walked along the chocolate blocked path ways.Wait for me! snapped Neopoliette,grumbling while carrying Neophina's bags for her. Neophina was in too much of a happy gaze to even notice her big sister's fussing.I can't wait to meet all of the brand new people!". ''Neophina smiled.Neophina had just came from a Scottish boarding school and wasn't treated very nicely there.Neopoliette had just picked her up to move to Central Sugar Rush Speedway. Neophina looked over the candy corn fields and watched all of the Sugar Rush Speedway racers zooming past her. "That will be me later..." smiled Neophina. After Neophina got settled in to her new home in North West Creamington.She walked out into the amazing candy world and decided to try and make some friends. Neophina noticed a girl with light blue hair and a girl with light pink hair with the same hats on."Awesome! They look promising!" smiled Neophina. Neophina walked up to the blue-haired one. ''Come on,Neophina...don't go and blow this... mumbled Neophina."Hi there!" Neophina smiled. The blue haired girl said nothing,she just glowered at Neophina.Neophina felt a sharp thump into her face."Aaaah!" screamed Neophina tumbling backwards. "Never ever try and talk to my sister again!'' ''hissed the pink haired girl.'' Neophina backed up.Why did everything always have to be like this for her? The two girls marched towards her,their fists hitting the palms of their hands,evil smirks spreaded across their faces.Neophina knew what was coming to her. No.Neophina would not let this happen,not again. Neophina threw her fist at the blue haired girls face.She was in a blazed shock,as the girls both roared with anger. Neophina ran as fast as she could,away from them.Neophina hid behind a jawbreaker and kind of started to sob,in a way.She always made bad first impressions and she knew it,but that was simply unacceptable. "Hey,are you all right?!" boomed a voice.Neophina looked up,a girl with blond hair dressed in pink was looking down at her. One word burst into Neophina's head when she saw her: Muttonfudge. That's what Neophina knew she was.Blond hair,pink clothes and mascara,she was 'DEFIANTLY '''a Muttonfudge. Neopoliette warned Neophina about Muttonfudge's they are the biggest bullies about.How can she trust this one? "Y-yes,I am!" Neophina shakily,stood up."What is your name new girl?" she asked."Neophina Creamwich,how about you?". "Strawbetsy Muttonfudge" she replied. "Want to go to the snack bar?" she said."Sure" Neophina smiled.Maybe Neopoliette was wrong about Muttonfudges? Neophina and Strawbetsy had an amazing time chatting with each other.After Strawbetsy finished her smoothie,she explained to Neophina she had to go home. Neophina was so happy that she had made a friend.She had a good feeling about today. As Neophina was walking near by the chocolate river happy and cheerful,she felt a thump.A pink haired boy was on the floor. "Oh my gosh!" she blushed."I am so sorry!" "That's fine!" he grinned.He picked up Neophina's bag and gave it her."See you around!" he smiled,walking off. From behind a jawbreaker the two girls from before muttered.''Oh my gosh! squealed the pink haired one."SHUT THE HECK UP! SHE'LL HEAR US!" hissed the blue haired one.Wait,until Strawbetsy hears about this! she cackled.The two racers disappeard cackling. The next morning,Neophina got up,had breakfast and disappeard back to the snack bar to meet Strawbetsy. Strawbetsy finally turned up and they both got chatting about the topic of boys.It came to the moment where Strawbetsy asked Neophina if she had a crush on anybody. Neophina knew who she wanted to say."Well,I kind of like the pink haired rich boy" Neophina blushed. Strawbetsy stopped for a minute.Wait...a second? she said.FUZZY?! she yelled.Neophina reliesed that Fuzzy was already taken. Strawbetsy began trashing the snack bar and throwing chairs at Neophina.Neophina dashed,but was soon captured by her,but not only by Strawbetsy,but the two matching-hat racers,too. "Hello,again." the blue haired girl hissed. "Meet my friends Lexi and Sophie" Strawbetsy cackled. The worst thing was Fuzzy appeard behind a candy cane tree. "What have you done?!" he scowled. Strawbetsy walked up to Fuzzy."It's over." she yelled.Mascara running down her face,Strawbetsy ran off."Strawbetsy,wait!" he called,chasing after her,Lexi and Sophie followed. Neophina went home to tell Neopoliette about what happened.Not had she gone and blown her friendship with Strawbetsy,but she has made four enemies. Neophina walked home and decided,maybe she'll feel better if she goes for a walk in the candycane woods.She asked Neopoliette if she wanted to go with her,but the obvious answer was No.. So,she set off.The candycane woods was a little bit overgrown and it seemed dark and dreery,but it's better than being out there with Strawbetsy. She walked along the windy woods.She kept on hearing the odd russel in the bushes.Neophina backed up and felt somebody nudge her.She screamed,along with somebody else. She spun around and faced a rainbow haired girl,who was panting."You gave me a fright there!" she gasped."I thought I was the only one here..." she said. "The names Melissa Gummy-Goober" she said,climbing up a candycane tree."How come your here?" Neophina asked her. "Eh...I got into some trouble with Wynchel and Duncan,so I decided to hang out here..." she said. "Why are you here?" said Melissa,avoiding double stripes. "Bullies." Neophina sighed. "Strawbetsy? Lexi? Sophie?"'' asked Melissa. "Yes,how did you know?" Neophina asked confused. "Meh...she bullies all of us..." Melissa said while shrugging her shoulders. "Us? Who is us?" asked Neophina. "That reminds me..." starts Melissa,"You should meet the gang!" she smiled. Neophina kept quiet. Melissa grabbed her hand and began running.''W-wait...where are we going?!" Neophina said. Melissa didn't answer. Melissa brought Neophina into the castle."We are going to have be quiet...since I kind of don't get along with the castle..." giggled Melissa. The two of them creeped up the stairs. "MELISSA!" boomed an angry voice."Uh-oh! Make a run for it!" screeched Melissa,dashing up the stairs at full speed. Vanellope ran up the stairs after Melissa angry. "I'm sorry,all right?!" called Melissa. The two of them ended up in the upstairs hallway of the castle,Neophina was amazed at how elegent it looked. Melissa dashed down the hall way at full speed gripping onto Neophina's right hand.Melissa took a sharp corner.And knocked on a door labled Melody Von Schweetz. "Melody,open up!" screamed Melissa. The door slowly opened,as Melissa dashed in and slammed the door shut and locked it,just as Vanellope reached it. Neophina fell backwards and landed on something hard."Ouch!" Neophina yelped. A purple haired girl came dashing towards her."MY GUITAR!" she screamed. "I am so sorry!" Neophina said. "No worries!" smiled the purple haired girl. "STOP,WHO GOES THERE?!" screams a Fluffy-haired girl. The purple haired girl rolled her eyes."It's all right,Fluffy...it's just a new girl!" she said. "New girl,meet the gang.This is Melody and this is Fluffy!" smiled Melissa. "Cool,I'm Neophina!" winked Neophina. "I am not a fan of kilts...but,I LOVE YOURS! BECAUSE,IT'S PINK!" squeals Fluffy. "Why thank you!" smiled Neophina. "You are very welcome!" giggled Fluffy. Neophina knew,she had found her real friends. All of a sudden,a giant bash on the door made them all jump. "Open this door now,Melissa!" screamed Vanellope. "NEVER!" screamed Melissa. Wynchel and Duncan began bashing the door,making it crumble. "Melissa,what have you done this time?!" yelled Melody. "Well..." Melissa started. The door burst open. "She ate my coronation annervesary cake,that's what..." scowled Vanellope. Wynchel held up some peppermint hand-cuffs. Candy Competitors coming on Friday 15th August 2014... Category:Monster High Vs Bratzillaz XD's fan stuff Category:Confectionery Queenz Category:Confectionery Queenz Episodes